Keira Hartily
Keira Hartily is a main character and protagonist of Magical Girls. She is the civilian identity of the Pink Elementalist Guardian. Background Season One Keira was one of the original five Guardians chosen by Aasim and the Elementalist Crystals when Rajani came to Earth. Keira was chosen by the Pink Crystal and given command over wind, becoming the Pink Elementalist Guardian. She was instrumental in pulling the original team together, her friendship and heart being a powerful force for gathering the girls. She has a strong musical talent and is skilled in gymnastics, using this to her advantage in fights. Keira starts the series as a new girl in town, originally finding her crystal on her way to her first day of school. Personality wise, Keira was very kind, caring, and accepting of those around her - even Tatum who relentlessly bullied her. Her caring side eventually got the best of her when she revealed that Tatum had cheated on Anthony, causing him to break up with her. As the first season progressed, Keira and Anthony grew closer and began dating. Aasim stated that her kindness was the reason her crystal chose her. Keira has proven to have the greatest grasp on her powers, being the only one of the girls to initially destroy her Titan when they were summoned. She was also able to combine all 7 of the Elementalist Crystal's energies into a super powerful weapon - the Elementalist Sceptar - using it to destroy Hecate. (Act 8) Keira's relationship with Natalie was put to the test as the monster Jelacite caused her to be overcome with jealousy and hatred toward her. Under the spell, Keira attacked Natalie and was thrown into an alternate dimension. Natalie was able to save her and the girls remained as close as ever, if not more. (Act 11) As the monster Xenia began turning civilians (including Anthony) into mind controlled slaves, Keira was able to unlock the true potential of her Heart Wand and summoned the Storm Bow. Using her new weapon, Keira destroyed Xenia and saved the day. (Act 13 + 14) While on a date with Anthony, Rajani transformed Keira's bag into the Baghead monster. The monster demanded her crystal, Anthony ripped it from her neck and faked it out - pretending to throw the crystal before running away. Keira was infuriated but Anthony promised her that he'd never throw away something that meant so much to her, showing her it was still in his possession. Baghead returned and Keira was forced to transform infront of Anthony to destroy the monster. Seeing Anthony had run away from her, Keira was saddened. (Act 23 + 27) Keira and Anthony hit a wall in their relationship when the topic of sex came up, Anthony immaturity and unwillingness to actually use the word really turned her off and made her standoffish. Eventually Anthony proved his maturity by apologizing for his childish behavior and promising to make it up to her. He drove them to a secluded area before playing Moonlight by Ariana Grande and dancing with her as the sun began to set. (Act 27) Keira was instrumental in defeating Hecate. Keira took on the other 6 Elementalist Crystals' energies and combined them into her Heart Wand, summoning the Elementalist Sceptar. She used this powerful weapon to defeat Hecate. Later at the talent show, Keira sang Moonlight by Ariana Grande after her original song had been sabotaged. Although she didn't win the talent show, she (and Tatum) were offered the chance to join a summer program at a big record label. Her happiness and celebration were short lived as Anthony broke the news that he was moving away for college soon, although he didn't want their relationship to change. Season Two Keira returned from her summer singing career, ready to start her junior year of high school. She and Anthony had broken up over the summer. She has developed a crush on Morgan's cousin Lorenzo DeVita. Guardian of Wind As Guardian of Wind of the Magical Girls, also retroactively known as the Pink Guardian. Arsenal *Pink Elementalist Crystal *Heart Wand *Storm Bow *Elementalist Sceptar Tecniques *'Tempest Snap': Using the heart wand, she summons a mini tornado which grabs onto her opponent and then hardens into a whip to constrict them. *'Hurricane Wave': With a circular wand motion to the sky and then aiming with her wand, she summons down a hurricane-whirlwind that crashes into her target. *'Zephyr Strike': Using the Storm Bow, she draws energy from around the area to create a destructive arrow and strikes her foe. *'Elemental Purification': By combining the other girl's crystals into her own, Keira is able to wield the Elementalist Sceptar and unleash a powerful blast of golden energy. Trivia * Meaghan Martin would be her face claim and voice actress. * Her date of birth is April 21, 2001, making her a Taurus. * Her favorite animals are dogs, specifically pugs. * Her favorite superhero is Wonder Woman. * Her favorite food is chicken alfredo and her favorite school subject is music. * Her highest relationship is with Natalie, followed by Stella. Category:Guardian of wind Category:Magical Girl Category:Hero Category:Protagonist Category:Female Category:Alive Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2